The Day of Happiness!
by animenarusaku13
Summary: Christmas Day is gonna be awesome! For Naruto, it could be a total disaster. And what is with the new confession to Naruto? Major NaruSaku, rated M for later chapters! Promise I will Make It Longer!
1. Awakening

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto. If I Did I would Have NaruSaku.

Summary: Naruto has plans for Christmas Day. A Christmas Party. Is this gonna be a great idea, or the most embarrassing day of his life? Major NaruSaku. M For Future Chapters!

"Hello" Talking

'_Hello_' Thinking

'**Hello**' Kyuubi

'_**Hello**_' Inner Sakura

Chapter 1

Idea

It was 5 AM. A blonde haired boy of 17 woke up, slamming his 'baka' alarm clock on the ground. This boy was Uzumaki Naruto, Number One Knucklehead Ninja in Konoha. "Geez, why does my alarm clock, 'insist', on ringing at 5 AM? I didn't even set it there!" Naruto screamed, causing an echo in his apartment. He got up and went into the bathroom. He turned on his shower and stepped in. '**What do you plan on doing, kit? Why don't you go to that cherry blossom girl?' **Kyuubi said, making Naruto shudder. '_That is none of your business. I'll go ask her out by myself.'_ Naruto said, to Kyuubi. The fox laughed and subsided the conversation. Naruto stepped out of the shower, and picked up a towel and wrapped it around himself. Once he finished brushing his teeth, a knock was heard at the door. He didn't put any clothes on, but kept the towel on. "One second!" Naruto yelled from his bedroom. He made his way to the door and opened it. Naruto sweat-dropped as Sakura was standing at the door.

"Sakura? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked, making sure his towel was on tight. Sakura was a bit nervous at seeing him in this state. "Hehe. So, Naruto, I was wondering, since your up and all, if you wanted go get some breakfast. You know, it _is_ two days until Christmas. I wanted to do something nice." Sakura said, rubbing the back of her head. Naruto blushed and nodded. "Sure! Just let me put some clothes on." Naruto said. "Why don't you come on in, make yourself at home." Naruto said, gesturing her inside. Sakura nodded and walked in. '**So, kit, why don't you make your move?'**_ 'Shut up fox.' _Naruto said, to Kyuubi, walking inside.

**A/N: Being that this is my first story, more chapters will be released. So, I'm out!**


	2. Buffet Accident Pt1

New Update Y'all! Here is the new chapter of TDOH! Well, read on and I will have a poll later for other pairings!

Sakura sat on the nearby couch and laid her head back. '_Man, today has been stressful.' _Sakura thought as she breathed in and out. Meanwhile, Naruto was in his room, changing. He grabbed for his regular clothing to see them missing. He picked up a note on a hanger.

_Dear, Naruto_

_Sakura came by earlier to say that she was coming over, so I got you some new clothes._

_THOSE RAGS WERE UGLY!_

_From,_

_Kakashi_

Wonderful. Naruto picked up the new clothes. The shirt, long sleeve, was green and black with whit stripes going down the center. His jeans were denim with a gold fox insignia on the left of his thigh. A metal chain hanging from the side of his pants, short, but awesome, and metal plated gloves with a Konoha symbol on each.(A/N: Awesome isn't it?) "Thanks Kakashi-sensei. Here we go!" Naruto said, as he put on his clothes. He didn't put on his forehead protector but he combed his hair forward, making it look like he had kept it clean.(A/N: Look at E-Vay's Naruto on Naruto walked out of his room, after putting on some faint, but odorous cologne. Sakura was drooling, far to say the least. '_Omigod! He is delicious!' '__**YOUR SAYIN' SISTA!**__' _Inner Sakura interrupted. Naruto saw the look on her face. "Are you okay, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura walked with Naruto to a new restaurant over in East Konoha, for a special Christmas Special, only happening for the week of Christmas. It was snowing outside, very cold, both had a very thick jacket on also. Sakura, while Naruto wasn't watching, looked him over. '_He is soo, sexy. I can't believe I didn't notice before!_' Sakura thought as Kyuubi, for nobody knows how, noticed. '**Hey Kit! The girl is in love with you.' **'_What do you mean fox?_' '**I mean, that she has taken a liking to you.**' Kyuubi finished. '_Really!?' _They finally found their way to the place. They walked in to see a buffet. Turkey, rice balls, chicken, and other things. Ramen was what caught Naruto's eye. He was heading over there when he bumped into someone. "GAH!" Naruto said, slipping. "N-Naruto-kun!"

TBC

**A/N: O geez, I wonder who that is……..Hint Hint.**


	3. Buffet Accident Pt2

A/N: Hey! This is NARUSAKUANIME! Wait, ANIMENARUSAKU13! Here is a new chapter right now! And there is a poll.

**What pairs should be done!?**

**ShikaIno**

**ShikaTema**

**KibaHina**

**InoCho**

**SasuTema**

**SasuIno**

**Shinhina**

**GaaHina**

**Choose Wisely! Submit a review to vote!**

Naruto held his head, groaning. He saw Hinata panicking and he stood up. "Hey, Hinata! How's it going?" Naruto said. '_Oh geez. Naruto-kun is staring at me!_' Hinata thought. She blushed. '_Okay, what a weirdo. I know she has a crush on me, but why does she always DO THAT?!' _Naruto thought. "So, Hinata, I've got to back with Sakura-chan. See Ya!" Naruto said, rushing off. Hinata stomped her foot and slipped. Ouch!

Sakura had a table and was waiting for Naruto. She saw him coming. "Hey, Naruto! I'm gonna go to the bathroom! I'll be back!" Sakura said, heading towards the ladies' room. Hinata saw her go in. '_Naruto-kun is mine, whore!_' Hinata thought as she rushed into the bathroom also. Sakura was fixing her make-up until Hinata came in. "Oh hey Hinata! What's up?" Sakura asked. WHAM! Sakura was hit across the floor. "Hinata, what the hell!?" Sakura said, clutching her bleeding head. "You stay away from MY Naruto-kun! You got it you slut!?" Hinata said. She was angry. Sakura stood up and punched Hinata in the face she flew into a stall in the bathroom. Hinata cracked the toilet, making water pout out. "You're gonna pay!" Hinata lunged at Sakura, biting her arm. "OW!" Sakura fell to the floor, as she picked up her purse, which had pepper spray in it, and sprayed Hinata's eyes. Hinata screamed and fell backwards. Sakura struggled to the door, but Hinata grabbed her foot. "Hinata! What the fuck?! Why are you doing this?! I love Naruto and he loves me!" Sakura said, kicking Hinata off of her leg without hesitation. In that process, she broke Hinata's nose.

Hinata passed out on the floor and Sakura stood up. "I've got to clean this up." Sakura said, picking up Hinata and putting her on the toilet in a stall. She locked it and left the bathroom after a few touch-ups. Naruto was worried that Sakura was hurt, but when he saw her, he was relieved. "Hey, I thought you were attacked!" Naruto said, throwing one of his fox grins at her. '_**YOU BET I WAS! SHANNARO!**_' Thought Inner Sakura. Sakura laughed and they continued at the buffet. After paying, and eating, they left for home. Sakura secretly snuck her arm through Naruto's left arm. "S-Sakura-chan…" Naruto said, blushing. Sakura laughed. "Let's go to your house I've got something to tell you." Sakura said, taking him to his house. Sakura pushed him through the door, and laid him on the couch. "I've wanted to tell you that, I've loved you for a while now. Since you came back from training with Jiraiya." Sakura said, before Naruto could say anything. She claimed his lips, a passionate kiss on Naruto. Naruto gasped but then calmed down, and deepened the kiss. He wrapped his hands around Sakura's thighs. She moaned as he slid his tongue in her mouth. They released for air then they smiled. "I love you too, Sakura." Naruto said. "Good, 'cause I want you to come with me." Sakura said seductively, leading Naruto upstairs into his bedroom.

**A/N:** LEMON NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
